Meant To Be: A Companion Piece
by SpicyPepper-SweetSugar
Summary: A companion piece to my story Meant To Be, revolving Caroline's cousin Steffy and her yet unexplained bond with Damon Salvatore. If you haven't read MTB, this might not make any sense. Read the note inside and be kind with the reviews. [The first one-shot is Damon's POV of "The Bathroom Scene" in chapter 9 of MTB.] Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Companion – One-shot #1: "The Bathroom Scene" [Originally from chapter 9 of Meant To Be]**

**Description: This is a companion to my story Meant To Be, which centers around Steffy Blake, Caroline's cousin. This particular one-shot is Damon's point of view of the "awkward bathroom scene". Since the original story is told in Steffy's point of view, I wanted to make this small companion which will be mostly out of the other's point of view. So, if anyone would like for me to tell a particular "Deffy" scene out of someone else's POV, feel free to tell me!**

**On another note, I hope you enjoy this one.**

**(P.S. If you haven't read MTB, this might not make any sense.)**

* * *

I watched as Steffy hurried upstairs to her room. Shaking my head at myself, I wondered what had actually gotten me to agree to check up on the girl after her aunt had called me earlier. It wasn't exactly as if I didn't have better things to do that to check up on sick teenagers. However, there was something about Steffy... It was pretty clear to me that she was related to Lily Blake, but I hadn't let myself think any deeper on the matter. I had another goal; I needed to get Katherine back.

Tilting my head, I listened closely to the way Steffy was humming upstairs as she shuffled through her closet. A small smile appeared on my lips before I could stop myself. There was something about the girl, that I just couldn't put my finger on. Sure, at first I figured it could have to do with the fact that her grandmother was a witch, but there was something _else_ too. It wasn't something I could just explain, but sometimes, it felt as if there was something inside of me that just wouldn't let me leave her alone.

Something was definitely off. I listened again, using my heightened hearing only to hear the water in the shower running. Images of Steffy flashed through my mind before I could stop them and I nearly groaned as I imagined the way the water was probably running down her body. I couldn't think like that, not now when I needed to concentrate on finding Katherine again. I had had over 145 years to play around with other women, but now I was so close to finding the woman I loved, that I needed to concentrate on that.

The water stopped running and I stood up from the couch, looking at some pictures that were hanging on the walls. Most of them were clearly Caroline, but on some pictures, Steffy's familiar smile could be seen on a little brunette girl. Just as I raised my hand to touch the picture, however, I heard something upstairs.

"_Aaaah!_" Steffy's voice rang out and instantly, I blurred upstairs, the picture of the smiling brunette already forgotten.

"Steffy!" I called out as I entered her bedroom. I hurried to open the bathroom door, but it was locked. Cursing the girl for not listening to me, I wriggled the knob before giving up on it. I listened closely and heard the way steffy's breathing had calmed down. "Steffy!" I tried again, but no reply came. She had obviously fainted. Before thinking anything through, I used my strength to open the door, leaving it to hang awkwardly on it's hinges. I hurried inside and saw that the shower curtain had been ripped off and was covering the girl who was laying unconscious in the bathtub. I got to her side immediately, feeling some strange emotion welling up inside of me.

Pushing the shower curtain aside, I managed to lift her up out of the tub and gently tried to sit her down on the toilet seat. Her head lolled back, but I tried to keep her steady, gently calling out her name.

"Steffy? Steph?" I tried, tapping her cheeks lightly. She groaned as he eyes began to open. "Stephanie are you okay?" I asked, shaking her lightly. She held her head with her hand and slowly opened her eyes to look at me.

"What happened...?" she mumbled and I couldn't help but shoot her a look.

"You tell me," I told her. "I was downstairs, waiting for you, when suddenly I heard you scream and then I find you knocked out in the bathtub." The girl looked over at the bathtub before turning her gaze toward the mirror. I was still holding her face in my hands and without even noticing it myself, I had begun stroking her cheeks lightly with my thumbs. "What happened?" I asked again and she hesitated for a moment. It was pretty obvious that she was trying to come up with an excuse.

"I thought I saw a spider..." she said, her voice low as I shot her a look.

"A spider?" She nodded. "You screamed out in horror because of a spider?"

"It was a big spider, okay?" she snapped at me before groaning

again. I hushed her, making sure she looked at me as I spoke.

"You okay?" I asked again and she nodded.

"I'm just clumsy," she said and I couldn't help but smile lightly at her. "How did you even get in here?" she asked suddenly. She seemed to have remembered that she had locked the door before taking her shower.

"I picked the lock," I said, but she turned to look at the door, that was still hanging strangely.

"You broke down my door?" she asked, clearly shocked.

"I'll pay for the damage," I offered her with a small smile. Not being able to help myself, I looked down. She wasn't wearing anything but her underwear and honestly, her body was pretty amazing. It was no surprise considering how much she worked out. I looked up again to meet her eyes and grinned at her, causing her to look down as well. When she looked up at me, there was a slight blush appearing on her cheeks, causing me to chuckle.

"Believe me when I tell you you're not the first woman I see wearing nothing but underwear," I told her, causing her blush to appear even more. I was still cupping her face and I couldn't help myself when I brushed away a strand of her wet hair from her face and in the process brushing my fingers against her cheek. Getting hit by the sudden urge to kiss her and forget all about Katherine and my ulterior motives, surprised me. That however didn't stop me from leaning in. We didn't break eye contact as I moved closer, but just as our lips nearly brushed, Steffy looked down, causing me to freeze. What was I doing? How could I even think about kissing her now when I was so close to finding Katherine.

Steffy cleared her throat. "I, uh..." she trailed off for a moment. "I need to get dressed." Her words caused me to wake from my daze and I nodded.

"I'll wait for you downstairs," I told her, finally letting go of her face. I hurried downstairs, pushing everything I had felt upstairs away as I tried to think about anything else than the way Steffy's lips would feel against mine if I ever got the chance to kiss her. I shook my head and listened upstairs again, only to hear her let out a deep breath. Maybe I wasn't the only one who had been affected by our little moment upstairs? Not being able to help myself, I smiled at the thought of affecting her the way she had somehow managed to affect me, just a few moments ago.

* * *

_**Note: So now you know a little more about what Damon was thinking during this scene! Remember, this was waaaay early in the beginning on the story, so Steffy had no idea that Damon was a vampire here and she didn't know anything about her powers yet.**_

_**Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**_

_**I won't be as active on this, since it's only a collection of one-shots that you can wish to see from someone elses POV. If you tell me what scene (revolving Damon and Steffy) that you'd like to see, along with which character that observes them, I'll ty writing it! But that's why this story will be marked as complete, since I don't necessarily know if I'll post any other one-shots!**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**Spicy**_


End file.
